


Emperor's Brother

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor has a little brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Senator was well aware that the Emperor had a little brother. He had never seen him however because of how shy he was. He had heard stories about what had happened to him, slavers and terrible tortures and abuses before being rescued by the Emperor and taken under his care. Ben wondered why the Emperor kept the story mostly hush hush and he then remembered that he had enemies perfectly willing to use family against him.

The first time he met the Emperor's brother was completely by accident.

“My brother is fond of you,” someone whispered. The figure flinched when the Senator looked at him, hiding his head behind his long red hair. “I'm Techie...the Emperor's Techie...”

Ben smiled kindly, keeping his distance to avoid scaring him. “My name is Ben Amidala. It is nice to meet you, Techie.” He held back a gasp as the other lifted up his head, revealing his false eyes as they focused on him.

“You are...very pretty,” Techie confessed, offering Ben an awkward smile as he shifted on his feet. “I like your facial paints and dresses.”

“Would you like to try wearing them sometime?”

Techie blushed, looking back down at the ground. “Can I?” he asked.

Ben held out his hand, cooing softly to reassure the other. “Come with me.”

Emperor Hux was surprised later when he found that the Senator had actually met his little brother. He stood in the doorway of his room, watching as Ben gently applied golden paint to hide the redness around Techie's eyes. His little brother was smiling, his face painted up in gold and white. “Enjoying yourselves?” he asked softly after several moments of silence.

“Brother!” Techie chirped. He smiled brightly, giving his big brother a slight wave of his hand in greeting as the other stepped inside. “The Senator said that the next time he came he would bring me a dress I could have!” he said.

“He did?” Hux asked, glancing over at Ben.

“He did!” Techie chirped. He smiled as he got to his feet once Ben was finished, slipping away to go and show his friend, the adviser Mitaka.

“Thank you for being kind to him,” Hux murmured once they were alone. “He stays to the shadows mostly. He does not like being out in public. Not ever since...”

“It's fine,” Ben assured him. “He is sweet like you are at times.”

Hux laughed and shook his head. “At times,” he hummed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I look so pretty!" Techie stared at his reflection in wonder. He had not expected the Senator to have a dress custom made for him. It was a long and slender one, reaching down to his feet. Thin sleeves went down past his hands, just the way he liked the sleeves of his shirts. Starting at the bottom it was a rich golden color. As it went upwards the color started to lighten until becoming a pearly white at the top.

Ben smiled, chuckling as he reached out to get the Emperor's little brother's attention. "Let me finish with the facial paints," he urged.

"Do you think Mitaka will like it?" Techie asked, his eyes focusing and refocusing rapidly in his excitement.

"Mitaka? He's the Emperor's little advisor, yes?" Ben asked.

"I love him," Techie chirped, "and he loves Captain Phasma and me back."

"Oh?"

Techie stopped himself from nodding as Ben worked on the decorative stripes on his cheeks. "They do the physical stuff together. I don't have any interest in that. I just like being held. It feels nicer I think."

"So you are like Elweard?"

"Who?" Techie blinked as the scarred man made his presence known. "...you look like the Senator almost. Your scars..."

"It is tradition in Naboo to have bodyguards who serve as doubles," Elweard explained.

"Oh," Techie said. He waited for Ben to finish before turning fully to Elweard. "Will you be at my brother's dance tonight?"

"Will you?"

Techie was quiet a moment, looking down at himself. "I don't usually go to them. There's too many people and too much noise," he confessed. He thought a moment more, looking back up at Elweard. "Would you be willing to spend time with me and Mitaka at the party?"

Elweard smiled and nodded, "that sounds lovely." He looked over at the Senator and smirked. "And it allows you to be alone with your Emperor."

Ben just laughed, clapping his hands in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitaka was called away by Phasma, leaving Techie feeling alone and vulnerable at his brother’s dance. The white uniform that emulated his big brother’s suddenly felt tight and restricting and he went looking for anyone with a kind face who did not make him feel nervous.

He found Elweard standing quietly by the refreshments. The bodyguard was dressed similar to the Senator; a gown of navy blue with yellow patterns woven into the fabric. The scarred man smiled at him when Techie approached and he agreed to come with him to sit out on the balcony, away from all of the noise.

“These parties are draining,” Techie sighed. “That’s why I don’t usually go to them. I know for a fact that a lot of people are only trying to gain favors from my brother. Nobody there actually likes him or me. I think Phasma and Mitaka are the only ones truly loyal to him.”

Elweard looked over at the younger Hux, offering him a comforting smile as he patted him on the shoulder. “I know what you mean. My Master is not very popular with members of the Senate either. The treaty with the Order did not help matters either.”

“Emperor, if you could spare a moment away from the Senator?” The pair blinked in confusion and turned around as one, staring at the side blankly. The woman blushed and started to stammer when she realized her error, trying to cover it up before leaving.

“…does that happen to you, often?” Elweard asked.

“Only when Mitaka braids my hair up,” Techie sighed. “You?”

“Only when they cannot see my scars,” he laughed.


	4. Techie Support

Ben growled in frustration. He was moments from snapping his data pad in half in his hands. "Stupid thing!" he snarled. In annoyance he pressed a call button beside his bed. "I need someone good with electronics!" he said when it crackled to life. With that he laid back and waited.

"Oh...it's you. What's the matter?"

The Senator looked up, perking up a little as he pushed himself into a sitting up position. "You're the Emperor's little brother," he said.

Techie smiled a little, nodding his head. "I'm good with electronics," he explained. "You need help with something?"

Ben pouted as he handed his data pad over. "It's not loading any of the holos!"

The younger Hux sat down, looking over the data pad. He raised an eyebrow, looking over at the Senator. "...you have viruses on here."

"Viruses? From where?"

"All of the porn you downloaded."

"Oh."

Techie sighed, shaking his head as he started to work on removing the viruses. "You should be more careful with your searches," he gently chastised, offering him a small smile.

"I shall be sure to take your advice in the future," Ben promised. He smiled happily when his data pad was returned to him, clean and working as if brand new again. "You're so clever!" he said. 

The other shrugged. "I've always been good with these things. It's not a big deal."

"Still, thank you," Ben said. He pressed a kiss to Techie's cheek, leaving an orange smudge behind.


	5. Chapter 5

“You're going to be marrying my brother.” The words were a statement, not a question. Techie knew the truth of it but he still said it aloud, standing just slightly behind the seated Senator. He fiddled with the frayed edges of the ribbon tied around the box he held, staring at the box as if it were some kind of answer to a problem he had.

Ben turned to smile at the Emperor's little brother, setting down his eyeliner to give him his full attention. “Next year, yes. We plan on holding the ceremony on the day the treaty is to be renewed as a symbol of the Republic and the First Order joining together in a beneficial relationship.” He tilted his head as he regarded the younger Hux, eyes briefly looking at the box before looking at the other. “I hear that there is talk of a join ceremony between yourself, Captain Phasma, and the adviser called Mitaka?”

Techie smiled a little, allowing himself a small nod. “It's...it's not final or anything yet,” he said. “I'm not even sure if my brother will allow it,” he confessed.

“Oh but I'm sure he will,” Ben assured, “he wants you to be happy, right? And if a union between you three will make you happy; he _has_ to do it for you!”

He laughed, slipping a piece of his hair behind an ear before moving a little closer, holding the box out to the Senator. “I made this for you,” he said.

“Oh.” Ben took the box with a smile, setting it down in his lap. “You didn't have to!” he said, undoing the ribbon and opening it. Carefully he removed the object made out of twisted up copper wires and polished gears and bits. “A coronet?” he asked.

“I thought maybe...since you were marrying my brother, you could use one of your own,” Techie explained. “I made it myself. I'm really good at uh, making these kinds of things.” He watched as Ben happily slipped the coronet onto his head, adjusting it so that the brightest gear was in front. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“I shall wear it during the ceremony,” Ben cooed. He stood up and pulled Techie into a hug, laughing as he pulled back to look at the other, watching the way his eyes focused and refocused in his excitement. “It's lovely. Thank you so much, Techie.”

Techie laughed as he stepped out of the other's grasp, nodding a little. “I'll see you around,” he mumbled before slipping away.

Ben shook his head as he watched him leave, reaching up to touch the coronet again in fondness.

 


	6. Rumors

He had heard the rumors of course. Slavers had been paid by someone wishing to hurt Hux to take something important to him and break it. His little brother was abducted back when the Emperor was only a General, tortured and abused until his big brother came to rescue him and take him away.

Ben thought about these rumors again as he watched Techie talking with Mitaka. He was smiling, his false eyes glittering as he looked at his brother’s adviser. The tattoo on his forehead was obscured by his hair at the moment, covering up the crudely made word. Ben knew that he kept mostly to himself, hidden away from the public eye.

“You’re watching his brother again,” Elweard murmured, sitting down beside him.

“I am,” he agreed.

“Thumbs.”

“Hm?”

Elweard looked at him and made a jabbing gesture at his own face with his thumbs. “His eyes were gouged out by a woman’s thumbs before being replaced.”

“How do you know that?”

“He told me one night after a few glasses of wine. He doesn’t normally drink. It loosens his tongue too much.”

Ben looked back at Techie, shaking his head. “Poor thing,” he murmured.

“He’s happy now.”

“I suppose,” Ben said, watching a Techie laughed and hugged Mitaka close.


	7. Thoughts

“What do you think about, brother?”

Hux blinked, pulled out of his thoughts. He looked over at his little brother, offering him a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders. “Just thinking of the past,” he confessed.

“You were always the contemplative one, even when we were little,” Techie pointed out.

“But you were always the clever one. Taking things apart and putting them back together again,” the Emperor gently countered.

“But that wasn’t favored,” Techie reminded him.

Hux snorted, shaking his head. “Father was a fool not to appreciate your skill with electronics,” he said, “I would have protected you from him if I could. If I had known while at the Academy I...”

“Wouldn’t have been able to stop him from selling me,” Techie interrupted. He offered him a sad smile, brushing a lock of his long hair behind an ear. His false eyes focused briefly on Hux’s face before relaxing again into a more natural size. “It’s okay. The past is the past. You’re Emperor now and you’ll soon be wed to that Senator who loves you.”

His little brother reached up to rub at his eyes. Hux caught his wrist before he could touch a knuckle to his eyelids, pulling his hand down. “Use your medicine,” he reminded him.

Techie laughed, nodding his head. “Sorry...” he mumbled.


	8. Mistaken Identity

"Face me, coward!"

Techie blinked at the shouted words, turning slightly. He yelped as a body slammed him into the wall, a strong hand pressing his head into the corner. He whimpered as he tried to brace himself with his trembling hands, his body throbbing in pain. "You're hurting me!"

"Did you think changing your appearance would hide you from me?! Butcher!"

"I'm not..." Techie let out a startled shriek of pain as his arm was grabbed and twisted the wrong way, threatening to break from the pressure. "Stop!" He was pulled off of the wall and then slammed against it, teeth rattling as his eyes started to water.

"You destroyed my home! My people! You'll pay for that."

"Please...I'm not..!" He fell to the floor as his attacker was wrenched off of him. He blinked, his false eyes focusing as Phasma struggled with the would-be assailant, subduing them eventually in her powerful arms. "Phasma..." His vision started to blur and he soon lost himself in blackness.

***

When Techie came to, he found himself in bed. His brother the Emperor sat beside him, holding his hand. "Brother?"

Hux looked up, perking up at the sight of his little brother awake. "I'm sorry that you were attacked because of me," he said.

Techie shook his head, immediately regretting it when his head started to throb again. "It's okay..."

"I should be better equipped to protect you, brother. If Phasma had not seen you being hurt..."

"Brother, it's okay," he promised. He let his brother pull him into his arms, hugging him back with a comforting sigh. "Maybe...you should be less...invasive with other systems," he offered.


End file.
